The Life of Dean and Maria Winchester
by TokioHotelluver93
Summary: Dean and Maria are married, and have a little one on the way. What will become of this little family after the new member arrives? Read to find out. Sequel to "This is a TV show, isn't it?" Rated T but will be M in a few places. NOW COMPLETE! SEQUEL UP!
1. Chapter 1 It's a

**A/N~ First chapter of "The Life of Dean and Maria Winchester" To understand this story you need to read "This is a TV show, isn't it?" first.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural; I do own Maria and the baby.**

* * *

Maria woke up with a huge smile on her face. She placed a hand on her growing abdomen. The bump was not very big, but it was big enough for her to need a few new pairs of pants, she just wore Dean's tee shirts. "Dean wake up! Today we get to see the baby! It is my 16 week appointment!" Maria exclaimed as she shook her husband awake.

Dean woke up and looked at Maria, "Let's go eat…when did the morning sickness go away again?" Dean asked wondering why he was not woken up to the sound of puking again.

"Two days ago, I am happy as heck that it's gone." Maria replied as she rubbed her baby bump.

Dean and Maria got ready, and then had a breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and Maria's latest craving, pickles and yogurt. When they finished eating they got into the Impala, which now had a light yellow infant seat installed in the back. When they arrived at the hospital, they signed in and sat down. "God it has been forever since we have hunted." Dean whispered.

"I know, but I like this life a lot better." Maria replied.

"Winchester, Maria" the nurse called, Dean and Maria followed. They did the usual tests, and Maria changed into a flimsy paper gown when she was in the room. "Hello, I am Doctor Mazy, I understand that you are 16 weeks pregnant." The doctor said as she walked in.

"Yes, I am. I have also been taking pre-natal vitamins." Maria replied with a smile.

"Very good, now before I start the ultra sound would you like to know the gender of the baby?" Dr. Mazy asked.

"Dean, it is up to you." Maria said softly while looking towards he husband, who was now holding her hand.

"Yes." He replied then placed a tender kiss on Maria's lips. Maria smiled and lied back on the table when directed.

The doctor placed a sheet over her lower half and then lifted her gown. "This will be a bit cold." She warned before putting the gel on Maria's stomach. Maria shivered and waited patiently. The doctor used a hand held heart monitor to listen to the baby. When Maria and Dean heard the fast yet steady rhythm of their babies heart beat their eyes filled with tears, but did not spill over. Dean tightened his grip on Maria's hand. The doctor then used the ultra sound machine. "There is you baby's head, there are the arms, there are the legs, and see that right there?" Dr. Mazy asked while pointing out everything.

"Yes." Maria and Dean replied in amazement, the tears now falling freely.

"Well you're having a girl congratulations!" Dr. Mazy exclaimed.

"A little girl…" Dean whispered.

"If she has her daddy's looks we are in trouble…the boys will be all over her." Maria said.

Dean's face changed to one of worry, "She is not dating until she is 60." Dean said seriously.

The doctor and Maria both started to laugh their butts off. "Dean I believe all fathers say that." Maria replied.

"Actually most say 30 Dean went the extra mile on that one." Dr. Mazy cut in.

Then the three of them chuckled. "I will see you guys in one month; oh before I forget you estimated due date is October 23." Dr. Mazy said then left the room.

"Dean, that means I conceived sometime in January." Maria said after doing the math.

"Wow, it is April 3rd today, in roughly six months we will be parents." Dean replied.

"Yeah, she gave us the 40 week due date count, instead of 9 month count, I like her." Maria responded.

Dean nodded and whipped the gel off of his wife's stomach before walking with her to the car after making an appointment for May 4th. Maria pulled out her phone as soon as she got in the car. "Yes, I need to book and appointment for today with your lea cake baker."

"_Very well ma'am, we have an opening in thirty minutes, with Suzanne." The lady replied._

"We will take it thanks." Maria replied then hung up. "Dean lets go to the cake shop, we are going to surprise Bobby and Sam tomorrow." Maria said.

"That's right they are coming in to see us." Dean replied then drove to the bakery.

When they walked in the met Suzanne. "Hello I am Maria Winchester; this is my husband, Dean." Maria said when she shook her hand, then placed her left hand on her stomach. Suzanne led them to a table and the three of them sat.

"So what can I do for you?" Suzanne asked.

"We would like a cake that is pink on the inside, but on the outside we want it to be white. I want there to be pale yellow writing that says 'It's a…' Nothing else, we are going to tell my brother in law and a family friend what the gender of our baby is that way." Maria answered, and Dean smiled.

"Very well, it will be ready tomorrow morning at 9:30 am." Suzanne replied and then Dean and Maria said bye.

"Dean you got the pictures right?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, there is one for our fridge, one for Bobby, and one for Sammy." Dean replied when he and Maria walked into the house.

The rest of the day was uneventful. When Maria woke up the next morning instead of seeing Dean she found a note. 'Sammy and Bobby will be there soon, went to get the cake, love you. Dean' it read.

Maria smiled and got dressed. When she was dressed she went into the kitchen and made breakfast. As soon as the table was set she heard a knock at the door. Maria walked to the door and let Bobby and Sam in. "Wow you are showing!" Sam exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot…" Maria sniffled.

"No I did not mean it like that." Sam replied, then Bobby wacked his head. "Owww." Sam whined.

Maria burst out laughing and then the three of them ate. "Where is Dean?" Sam asked.

"He went to pick something up for one of my cravings." Maria lied and gasped when she felt the flutters of her baby again, Dean could not yet feel the baby move but Maria knows it would only be a matter of time.

"Okay so how have you been?" he then asked.

"Great, the morning sickness is gone, I am growing, the baby is happy and healthy, and Dean and I are going to pick a name soon." Maria replied.

"You know what your havin'?" Bobby asked.

"No we are going to pick a boy and a girl name." Maria lied easily.

Sam and Bobby believed her and about an hour later Dean walked in to the kitchen with the cake. "Dean go get the plates." Maria said and Dean nodded, got some plates, forks and a knife.

Sam and Bobby's plates both had a copy of the ultra sound picture on it. "That is my niece or nephew?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yep!" Maria exclaimed.

Dean chuckled, and Maria said, "Bobby why don't you read the cake and cut it after. Oh read it out loud." Maria said.

Bobby nodded and read, "It's a…, then paused It's a what?" Bobby asked confused.

"Cut the damn cake." Maria said with a laugh. Bobby nodded and did; he saw the pink and smiled.

"It's a girl." He stated.

"Yes, yes it is." Dean replied with a large smile on his face.

"I am gonna get a niece!!!" Sam yelled.

"Keep it down, Uncle Sammy." Maria teased. Sam shrunk in his seat.

Later that night when everyone was in bed Dean said, "I know what we should name her."

"I was thinking…" Maria said, and then fell asleep. Pregnancy was really wearing her out.

Dean laughed quietly and fell asleep with Maria.

* * *

**A/N~ I was going to put the name in this chapter, but decided not to, so anyway I hope you liked the first chapter of the sequel. Please review, the first three people to review will get the name of the baby sent to them, and if I don't get at least three reviews then there will not be an update tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2 Samantha Mary Winchester

**A/N~ So I only got one review, but a few people subscribed to this story, so I decided to write another chapter. Oh did anyone see New Moon? I saw it today and it was AWESOME! Anyway on with the chapter.**

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural, I do own Maria and the baby she is gonna give birth to.**_

Maria woke up and remembered that Sam and Bobby were visiting for the weekend. She looked to her left and saw that Dean was gone. She figured that he was either at work or in the kitchen, so she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. "Good morning Maria. How are you feeling this morning?" Sam greeted.

"I am doing well, where are Dean and Bobby at?" Maria asked.

"Bobby ran to the store to pick up some stuff for you and Dean, and Dean just left, he did not say where he was going." Sam answered.

"Oh okay, do you think he went to see Mary? I have to talk to him about something." Maria said softly.

"I doubt he would go there without you with him, I am sure he will be back soon. What is it you want to talk to him about?" Sam asked.

"The baby's name." Maria answered simply.

One hour later Bobby walked in and put all the food away. The three of them sat down to eat. "I am going to try calling Dean." Maria announced then dialed his cell number.

"_Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" Dean answered._

"Nothing I am just wondering where you went. I need to talk to you, badly." Maria replied.

"_I will be home in about ten minutes; I just had to pick something up." Dean answered._

"Okay, love you see you in a bit." Maria replied.

"_Love you too." Dean replied then hung up._

Maria sighed but she too hung up the phone. She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. "Hi baby. Mommy and Daddy are very excited about you. You are going to be such a beautiful little girl. Uncle Sammy and Bobby are here right now. They love you so much, so do me and Daddy. You were quite a surprise. I knew I wanted to have a baby, but not this soon. When I think about it I am happy you came earlier then planed. I love you." Maria whispered as she rubbed her stomach tenderly.

"That is so sweet." Sam said and smiled softly.

Maria blushed, and then Bobby asked, "Can you feel her move yet?"

"Well I can, but she is not strong enough for others to feel her yet, it just feels like flutters." Maria answered, still rubbing her stomach.

"So what did Dean say when he found out he was having a girl?" Sam asked.

"Well first I said if she has his looks we are in trouble because the boys will be all over her, and he replied with, 'She is not dating until she is 60.'" Maria answered.

"Don't most dads say 30?" Bobby asked.

"According to the doctor yes." Maria answered with a smile. She heard the Impala pull into the driveway and she ran out to greet Dean.

"DEAN!" She exclaimed as she leaped into his arms.

"Well hello to you too." Dean replied then pecked Maria on the lips.

They walked back inside hand-in-hand, and in Dean's other hand he had a bag. "Sweetheart, I want to show you something." Dean said.

"Okay, Sam, Bobby we will be back." Maria replied.

She and Dean walked into the complete nursery. "I hope you don't mind, but I had this made for the baby." Dean said pulling out a plaque from the bag.

The plaque read, 'Princess Samantha Mary Winchester'' "Oh Dean it is perfect, I was going to suggest we name her after your mom at least, but Sammy too? He will love it." Maria said as tears of happiness ran down her face.

Dean held her and when she pulled away Dean hung the plaque above the crib. "I know how to tell them the name as well." Dean said with a chuckle.

Maria nodded and the two of them walked to the kitchen. Dean dropped to his knees in front of Maria. He placed his large hands gently on her stomach and said, "Hello my little Samantha Mary."

"Samantha Mary Winchester?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, Sammy Dean wanted her to be named after you and we both wanted her to be named after Mary." Maria answered. She smiled softly when Dean placed a kiss to her stomach before standing up.

Dean and Maria shared a kiss before everyone sat down to dinner. After dinner Bobby and Sam went to bed. Dean and Maria went into Samantha's nursery. "So Dean is she the only baby you want?" Maria asked softly.

"I think we will cross that bridge when we get to it." Dean replied with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Maria laughed then sat down in the rocking chair and placed a hand on her stomach. "I love you baby girl. More then you could imagine. I know it is a bit early to say this but I can't wait to meet you. Do me a favor though, stay inside until you are done cooking." Maria whispered.

"Nice way of putting it sweetheart." Dean said as he picked up Maria and held her.

"Dean. After my first marriage I thought I would never find happiness. Now that I have found it, I realized why I was not happy before, even though I thought I was. It is because you complete me. You are my other half. God when I first showed up here I thought I was going insane, but you know, I now know that I belonged here with you in this world the whole time. I grew up away from my parents, and even though they are dead, I am glad I came home. I get to spend the rest of my life with the man I love with all my heart. We are going to have little Samantha joining us in around six months, I have a caring brother in law who is going to make an excellent uncle, and Bobby is going to treat Samantha so well. I think we should make him her god-father." Maria said.

"I agree, we will tell him tomorrow. I am glad you came home as well. You too are my other half. I am glad I am done hunting for good, because now I can be the father that my daughter is going to need. If someone would have told me last year that I would have a beautiful wife, a daughter on the way, and I would be done hunting and settling down I would have laughed and accused them of being a trickster." Dean replied.

Maria kissed Dean. When he tried to deepen it she pulled away. "Not tonight, your brother and Bobby are in the house, maybe when they leave." Maria said softly.

"If that is what you wish." Dean replied then picked Maria up and carried her to bed where the two of them fell asleep with their hands on the temporary home to Samantha Mary Winchester.

**A/N~ Hope you like it, please review!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble

**A/N~ Alright this is the next chapter, I am very tired, but I can't sleep As of now Sam and Bobby will rarely be mentioned in the story, and there will be time skips every so often, sometimes even twice a chapter.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural; however I do own Maria and Samantha Mary.**_

It had been two weeks since Sam and Bobby left, and Maria was currently 18 weeks pregnant. She was lying in bed with Dean when she suddenly felt s small kick. She knew it was stronger than the other ones because not only did she feel it on the inside but she felt it hit her hand. "Dean wake up quick." Maria said urgently while shaking her sleeping husband.

"Is it time?" Dean asked panicked and alert.

"No Dean it is not time, put your hand right here on my stomach and say her name." Maria said while indicating a spot on her growing stomach.

Dean did as told, "Hi Samantha, Daddy loves you so much." Dean murmured and gasped when he felt his daughter kick. "You love daddy too don't you baby?" Dean asked, and was rewarded with another kick. Maria chuckled then her stomach let out a loud growl.

Dean chuckled and walked with Maria to the kitchen. He sat her down and made her breakfast which she ate very quickly. The day was going relatively well for Maria after Dean left for work. She was cleaning the kitchen when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "What no it is way too early, Samantha you need to stay inside of me baby girl." Maria said softly.

She picked up the phone and called Dean, she was no close to tears. As soon as Dean's boss picked up she said, "I need to speak with Dean Winchester now. It is an emergency."

"_Very well Mrs. Winchester, I will page him please hold." His boss replied recognizing her voice immediately._

"_Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Dean asked._

"Dean get home now, I need to go to the hospital." Maria replied before another pain hit her and she moaned.

"_Okay baby I am on my way, it's alright." Dean tried to reassure his wife. Then hung up._

Dean walked to his boss. "I need to get home now sir." He said automatically.

"May I ask why?" His boss asked.

"Long story short my wife is getting pains in her stomach, but she is only 18 weeks pregnant." Dean replied.

"You may leave, tell her I hope she is okay." His boss replied.

Dean nodded and grabbed his keys, ran to his car and sped away. When he got to the house he put the car in park but left the keys in the ignition, and left it running. He ran into the house and the site before him scared him. Maria was sitting on the couch with tears pouring down her face. "Baby what is it?" Dean asked when he walked over to help her to the car.

"Dean I can't feel her moving." Maria said ever so softly.

"I am sure she is just fine, did your water break or are you bleeding?" Dean asked concerned.

"No…" Maria whispered.

Dean carried her to the car and sped towards the hospital. When he parked in the ER parking lot, Maria would not get out of the car, she was just staring out in space with her hand on her stomach. Dean picked her up bridal style and to his horror, there was a pinkish stain on her white shorts. Dean walked swiftly into the ER and to the front desk. "How can I help you?" the lady asked in a nasally voice.

"My wife, she is having pains in her stomach, bleeding and cannot feel our daughter moving around. Please help us." Dean replied in a worried tone.

The receptionist's demeanor changed and she paged a doctor. The doctor rushed them back; he used a hand held heart monitor to check the baby's heart. There was a weak thumping; it was not as fast as it should have been. "God please no." Maria whispered as the heart beat got softer and softer. "Samantha, baby come on give me a kick please let me know you are okay." Maria cried.

Everyone was silent, until Maria felt a strong kick. "Thank god!" She exclaimed.

The doctor figured out that the bleeding was from an almost miscarriage, but he stopped it when he knew the baby was okay, and Maria and Dean went home four hours later and Maria went straight to bed, Dean called his boss to take some personal days then he joined his wife.

Another two weeks went by and it was May 4th, the day of the 20 week appointment. "Dean, wake up, time to go see Samantha!" Maria exclaimed. Dean woke up and kissed Maria's lips then her protruding stomach. The two of them ate breakfast then went to the appointment. In the waiting room a very distraught woman sat next to them. "Ma'am are you okay?" Maria asked her.

"No, my daughter just lost her baby. She was only 10 weeks along, I was going to be a grandma." The lady replied.

"How old is your daughter?" Dean asked.

"17, she turns 18 tomorrow, happy birthday to her…" the lady said sadly.

"Oh…I am sorry; I almost lost my little Samantha two weeks ago." Maria replied remembering all too well how scary almost losing her baby was.

"Oh honey I am glad she is alright, I just wish…I don't understand why she miscarried." The lady replied.

"Winchester, Maria." The nurse called. Maria and Dean went back. They did the usual stuff and Maria was in the paper gown awaiting Dr. Mazy.

"Hello, I see here that you nearly had a miscarriage?" Dr. Mazy asked when she walked in.

"Yeah, two weeks ago, Samantha gave us quite a scare, but she is okay." Maria answered.

Dr. Mazy placed a blanket on her lower half and lifted the gown; she then put the gel on her stomach. When the steady thumping of Samantha's heart filled the room, Dean and Maria both started crying in relief. "Do you want to see your baby? Again?" Dr. Mazy asked.

"When do we not want to see her?" Dean asked.

The doctor chuckled and pointed out all of Samantha's parts. When she was done she told them to schedule their next appointment. They did, for June 3rd. That would be her 24 week appointment.

Dean and Maria went to their house and ate, then went to the store to buy some food. When they got home it was 6pm. So they had dinner, showered, watched a movie and went to bed. Both of them with their hands on Maria's protruding stomach.

**A/N~ Hope you liked it, please review! Oh when I mentioned the time skips in the beginning I did not mention that it will only be till Samantha is born, then there will be no more time skips. Also there will only be around 15 or 16 chapters, but when this one is done, I do plan on making another sequel.**


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome

**A/N~ This chapter is going to be a 12 week time skip, I am sorry, but since I don't know a whole lot about being pregnant, there are going to be several time skips in there is going to be several time skips in this chapter, the 12 week one is first, then I will probably skip 6 more weeks before the chapter ends. As I said I am sorry, but this story will hit at least 15 chapters, even though the pregnancy doesn't last the whole time, there will be a couple of one year time skips when the baby is here as well, but not until later chapters, you will find out why in the end. I am rambling again, sorry.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural; I do own Maria and Samantha.**_

* * *

Dean woke up on August 3rd and looked at Maria, who had to get maternity shirts because his shirts were no longer baggy on her. Her stomach was huge, and the doctor said she won't get any bigger. She is currently 32 weeks pregnant. She has been getting back pain and her feet have been getting swollen a lot recently.

"Dean, tell your daughter to stop jumping on my bladder." Maria muttered as she got up to go to the bathroom, again.

When she returned Dean was dressed. He lifted up Maria's shirt ever so slightly and kneeled, "Samantha your mommy wants me to tell you to stop jumping on her bladder. Can you do that baby girl?" Dean asked. In response he got three kicks in a row. He and Maria chuckled.

Dean went to fix breakfast while Maria got dressed. When they had eaten and gotten ready they went to the appointment. When they got to the clinic Maria went to the bathroom while Dean signed her in. She joined Dean when she was finished. "Hi Maria." One of the teenagers that was usually there said.

"Hey Alexandria. How is the baby?" Maria asked.

"Uhh babies. I found out today I am having twins. How the hell am I going to do this shit? I am 16, and when I have them my parents are kicking me out." Alexandria replied.

"Dean, can she…" Maria started.

"No, I wish we could but baby we don't have the space, remember after Samantha gets here Bobby and Sammy are coming to stay with us for a couple of weeks." Dean answered.

"I am due in three weeks, I could stay with you until your baby comes and by then I will have a place to go." Alexandria whispered.

"I…we don't have the space for three babies." Dean replied softly.

"Dean what are you going to do if Samantha gets pregnant at 16, are you going to kick her out?" Maria asked with tears running down her face.

"No sweetheart, no, I would never do that because unlike most parents, I love my daughter no matter what." Dean replied as he took his heavily pregnant wife into his arms.

"Winchester, Maria." The nurse called.

Maria and Dean went back and they did the usual routine. When they were done and had the next appointment scheduled they went out for lunch, then went to the store. When they got home Dean rubbed Maria's feet. Then they had dinner and went to bed.

Six weeks past and it was September 14th. Maria woke up and rubbed her stomach, then groaned. "Dean can you help me up…your daughter is using my bladder as a kick ball….again." Maria said when Dean woke up to the groan.

Dean got out of bed and helped his wife to the bathroom. When she finished the two of them went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. "So the last appointment is tomorrow." Dean said suddenly.

"Yeah, in any day now we could be parents." Maria said softly. They then heard the cries of two babies, and Alexandria went to get her babies. Dean was helping her move into her apartment today; he gave in when Maria begged him to let them stay.

"Baby, I am going to take Alexandria and the twins to their new home, and then I have to go in to work for a couple of hours. You know to call me if you need me." Dean said sadly.

"Honey I know you don't want to do this, but I am sure Samantha will stay inside of me for one more day." Maria said softly, but then felt a twinge. She thought nothing of it and kissed her husband good bye.

Hey exchanged 'I love you' and Alexandria said good bye to Maria and left with Dean and the twins. "Well might as well go clean the nursery and Sammy's bedroom." Maria sighed and did just that. When she finished she had a slight back pain, and she just figured it was the pregnancy.

Dean was currently at work and his boss called him into the room. "Yes sir?" Dean asked when he went in.

"Why don't you take off? You need to be with your wife." His boss replied.

"She said she would call if anything went wrong." Dean answered and went back to work when his boss dismissed him.

Maria kept getting pains at certain time increments, and knew she was in trouble when she felt her water break and start trickling down her legs. "Oh shit." She whispered. First thing she did was call Dean's cell, his boss allowed him to have it on him in case she went into labor.

"_Sweetheart are you alright?" Dean asked concerned._

"Dean it's time. Owww fuck." Maria replied as another pain radiated through her.

"_Baby it will be at least 30 minute before I get there, are you going to be okay?" Dean asked while he wrote a note for his boss, who nodded and waved him out of the room. Dean ran to his car._

"Yeah I think so. Owww…" Maria paused while the pain passed. "Ummm scratch that it fucking hurts I want drugs, and I want them now." Maria replied.

"_Okay baby, I am coming hang tight, I have to hang up so I can drive, sit down and relax as much as you can breathe through the pains and I am coming. Love you." Dean told her._

"Love you too." Maria said before hanging up. She sat there and when Dean showed up the pains were still coming but at a more steady rate. "My water broke." Maria said when dean noticed her wet pants.

Dean nodded and helped her to the car, when they got to the hospital they were taken to labor and delivery. Dr. Mazy entered the room, "I was wondering when I would see you again." She said referring to the false labor's that happened over the past week.

"Yeah, but this time my water broke." Maria replied then cried out in pain. Dean grabbed her hand and winced at how tightly she squeezed.

"I am going to check you after Dean gets you into the gown." Dr. Mazy said then turned around. When Maria was in the gown the Dr. checked her. "You are only 3cm dilated, this could take a while and I can't give you an epidural until you hit at least 6cm." Dr. Mazy said.

"What?!" Maria asked shocked.

"Well if we give it to you too soon, then it could wear off. You could be here for several hours before we can administer it and I am sorry, but it is procedure." Dr. Mazy explained.

Dean rubbed Maria's hand gently. "Is it normal to feel nauseated from the labor?" Maria asked.

"It is not uncommon, some people get sick when they are in pain, and you may be one of them. I will go get you something for nausea." Dr. Mazy replied.

Maria nodded and took a few deep breaths as another contraction hit. Dean held her hand again. When the doctor returned she started an IV and administered something for nausea, which worked almost instantly.

Hours passed and when Dr. Mazy said she could have the epidural Maria nodded her head vigorously.

"Okay you are going to feel a slight pinch then some pressure." Dr. mazy said when Maria was in position.

After the epidural was administered, the labor was less painful and before they knew it, it was time to push. "Push really hard, for me hold it for ten seconds when I said three okay?" Dr. Mazy instructed as two nurses got Maria's legs into position, and Dean took his place by her head and held her hand.

Maria nodded, "1, 2, 3, push." Dr. Mazy said. Maria pushed with all her might.

"Dean I am going to fucking castrate you!" Maria screamed.

"Come on baby, you can do it, it will all be over soon." Dean said calmly, knowing it was just the pain talking.

Maria pushed for several house before Dr. Mazy said, "One more big push."

Maria pushed as hard as she could and the sounds of Samantha's crying filled the room.

"Dean, do you want to cut the cord?" Dr. Mazy asked the new father, who had tears of joy running down his face.

"Go ahead daddy." Maria said softly, she was exhausted.

"Okay mommy." Dean replied with a smirk. He cut where the doctor showed him then Samantha was taken to the other side of the room to be cleaned up. Dean pecked Maria on the lips and said, "I am going to go make sure she is okay." When he heard his daughter crying.

"K." Maria replied and smiled as she watched Dean.

"Can I touch her?" Dean asked one of the nurses.

"Of course you can, she is your daughter." The nurse replied.

Dean smiled and reached over to his daughter. He rubbed her tiny hand, and counted all of her fingers and toes. When the nurse looked at him she smiled and said, "Want to take her to her mommy?"

"Yes…" Dean replied, completely happy, he was now a father.

The nurse diapered the baby, and wrapped her in a pink blanket and put a pink and white hat on her tiny head. "She is 7lbs 8ounces, and 17 inches long." The nurse whispered in Dean's ear as she passed him his daughter.

He smiled and carried her to Maria. "Hi mommy, she is 7lbs 8 ounces and 21 inches long." Dean said as he gently passed his little girl to Maria.

"She is beautiful." Maria cooed and Samantha opened her eyes for the first time. She looked at both of her parents and yawned cutely. "Dean she is amazing." Maria said.

"Yes, she is. Thank you for bringing her into the world." Dean said as he pecked Maria's lips one more time.

Maria nodded and handed Samantha back to Dean and fell asleep. Dean rocked his daughter for a moment before placing her gently in the plastic crib the nurses left beside Maria's bed before they left with the doctor.

Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sammy's number, he knew he was in class right now, but he had to know.

"_Dean, you know not to call me at 8am, I am in class." Sammy hissed when he answered._

Dean looked at the clock and was amazed at how long it took, it was 8am on September 15th, and his daughter was brought into the world the day they were supposed to see her on screen for the last time. "Sorry Sammy, but I thought you would like to know you need to get your butt down here, Samantha was born about ten minutes ago." Dean replied.

"_REALLY?" Sam shouted his response and Dean heard a very distant scolding, "Samuel you are an adult you should know better." "Sorry professor but my niece was born this morning, and I just found out." Sam replied._

"Okay Sammy boy, I have to call Bobby then get some sleep, you need to come down tomorrow, if you still want to stay with us for the first week after we get out of the hospital." Dean said then hung up.

He then dialed Bobby. _"Boy you better have a good reason for waking me up." Bobby said._

"I do Bobby, if you still want to stay with us the first week we get home with Samantha then you need to get down here tomorrow, I would say today but Maria is worn out." Dean replied.

"_I will be there first thing in the morning, they spare key is still there right?" Bobby asked._

"Yes, you and Sam get settled tomorrow then come down to the hospital." Dean said then hung up.

He climbed into the bed with Maria; even though it was small he still managed. He pulled her into his arms being mindful of the IV and knowing she was in pain after delivering the baby and placenta he moved her very gently. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out cold.

* * *

**A/N~ Hope you like it, as I said in the beginning there will be at least 15 chapters so yeah. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Little Samantha

**A/N~ In the last chapter, I accidently listed two lengths for the baby, when Dean said 21 inches I meant for him to say 17 inches long. There was also I used the birth weight I did, that was how much I weighed when I was born and it was special so I had to put it. Any way on with the chapter. :)**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural in any way, shape, or form; however I do own Maria and little Samantha.**_

* * *

Maria awoke to the sounds of her baby crying. She looked over and saw Dean cradling his daughter ever so gently, and he was trying to get her to quiet down. "Shhh baby girl, mommy is sleeping. The nurse is bringing me a bottle so I can feed you, shhh." Dean cooed to his child in attempt to sooth her.

Maria smiled softly and when the nurse saw she was awake she singled her to be quiet. The nurse nodded and handed Dean the bottle and told him what to do then left. "Okay baby girl, here you go." Dean cooed as he placed the nipple into the baby's mouth. She made a cute suckling sound as she sucked vigorously. "Slow down baby." Dean said softly, and as if Samantha understood him she slowed down. When she was halfway through with her bottle Dean took it from her mouth, she started to cry softly. "Shhh, baby I have to burp you so you don't get bad gas, then you can finish." Dean soothed.

He placed a burp rag on his shoulder, and gently maneuvered his daughter so she was lying with her head on his shoulder. He supported her head with one hand and gently rubbed up and down her back with the other, while holding her up. When she gave a soft burp he cradled her in his arms again and fed her the rest of the bottle, when she finished that he burped her again. Samantha made a cute little 'o' shape with her mouth as she yawned. Her eyes drifted shut as Dean rocked her ever so slightly. He placed her back in her crib and nearly jumped 10 feet into the air when he saw his very tired looking wife smiling at him.

"So you like being a daddy?" Maria asked with a smirk.

"Yes, it is the best thing in the world. I fell in love again, I love my beautiful little girl and I love her very beautiful mommy." Dean replied.

He sat down next to Maria and pecked her lips. "What time is it?" Maria asked.

"4 in the evening, you slept all day. I have been taking care of Samantha." Dean replied.

"Oh man, I did not get to change her first diaper, or feed her for the first time." Maria said with a sigh.

"Don't worry there will be plenty more, oh and Dr. Mazy wants to know if you want to breast feed." Dean answered and pulled Maria very gently to him. She leaned on his chest and sighed.

"Not really, I mean I want to but bottle feeding would be so much easier." Maria replied. "Less stuff to keep track of, I don't have to remember which boob she last fed on." Maria added after thinking for a minute.

Dean chuckled and then said, "Sammy and Bobby will be here tomorrow. Oh guess what happened to Sammy." Dean said with his signature smirk.

"What did he do?" Maria asked, knowing it had to be funny if Dean was using that smirk.

"Well when you had Samantha I called him, he was in class and when I said Samantha was here he screamed at the top of his lungs, he got scolded, his teacher said, 'Samuel you are an adult you know better.' And Sammy changed his demeanor fairly quickly." Dean explained.

He and Maria both started to laugh. A few minutes later Dr. Mazy walked in, "How are the new parents doing?" She asked when she walked over to the bed.

"Great when can I go home?" Maria asked, wanting to take little Samantha home.

"You and Samantha may leave tomorrow. Dean you are welcome to stay the night, if you don't have the baby carrier in the car you may want to install it before 10am tomorrow otherwise you can't leave, because we have to make sure it is in correctly." Dr. Mazy replied.

"Hell yeah, oh Dean when are Sammy and Bobby coming in?" Maria asked looking towards Dean.

"Umm Sammy should be in sometime tonight, he will probably be at the house when we get in and Bobby will probably be there around noon." Dean replied.

"I will leave you guys alone, do you need anything?" Dr. Mazy asked.

"Will I be a bad mom if I don't breast feed?" Maria asked suddenly.

"No, not everyone breast feeds, some people believe it is better for the baby, but let me tell you a secret, I have breastfed one of my children and he gets ear infections and colds all the time, but the one I did not breast feed only gets sick a couple of times a year oh and my third child gets sick a lot too, and I did not breastfeed him, so I really don't think it matters." Dr. Mazy explained.

Maria nodded and the doctor left. "Dean, can you go get us something to eat?" Maria asked.

"Yes, what do you want sweetheart?" Dean asked in response.

"Taco Bell would be really good right now; I want a mexi-melt." Maria replied with a shy smile.

"Okay I will be back in about 30 minutes, I am also going to get them to inspect the car seat now, so we can just leave in the morning, and the nurse will be here soon to get you to sign Maria's birth certificate, I already did but you were sound asleep." Dean answered.

Maria nodded and when Dean left, Maria's cell phone rang and at the same time the nurse walked in. She handed Maria her phone and Maria signed the papers. The nurse smiled and left. "Hi Sam." Maria answered after looking at the caller-id.

"_Hey. How are you feeling?" Sam asked_

"I have been better. I am tired and sore as hell, but oh so happy that my little Samantha is here." Maria answered.

"_I am glad too, when are you getting out of the hospital?" Sam asked._

"I will be home tomorrow around 11am, so if you get in tonight you can just hang there, Dean and I will be there as soon as I get out." Maria answered.

"_Alright, Bobby gonna be here around noon?" Sam asked._

"That's what Dean said, how is school going?" Maria asked.

"_It is going great actually. I can't wait to be done with it though so I can be a lawyer." Sam replied._

"Have you gotten a girlfriend?" Maria asked.

"_I can't. I would feel like I am cheating on Jess. I loved her so much; I was going to ask her to marry me." Sam answered._

"Oh Sam, I am sorry. I have a feeling that she would want you to be happy and if that means falling in love with someone else then I don't think she would mind. I think Jess would be happy as long as you are happy, she knows you would always love her, and if you ever did fall in love again, whoever it is would love you no matter what your past it and they would understand that you still love Jess." Maria replied.

"_Thanks Maria, I am glad you are my sister-in-law. I am going to let you go now though because I am sure you and Dean want to spend some time together with Samantha before the three of you have to come home and have me and Bobby there." Sam replied._

"Alright Sam, love ya and see you soon." Maria said.

"_You too." Sam said before hanging up._

Maria too hung up and Samantha started to cry. Maria slowly got out of bed, because it hurt to move. "Shhh baby, it's okay, Mommy has you. Let's change that diaper huh?" Maria asked when she smelled what was wrong. She gently laid her baby girl on the bed. She took of the dirty diaper and whipped her bottom very carefully. She then put a new diaper on her. When that was done she sat on the bed with her baby in her arms. "You are so beautiful, such pretty blue eyes. I wonder whose hair you will have, mine or daddy's. I hope you have his hair. You know, I think you already have your daddy wrapped around your little finger." Maria said softly to her daughter.

"She is such a beautiful little girl." Dean said softly after he entered the room and sat the food down.

"That she is, I can't believe we created a life." Maria replied.

"Want me to put her in her bed so you and I can eat?" Dean asked.

"Yes please, I love you baby girl." Maria cooed and kissed her baby girl's forehead. Dean smiled and gently took his daughter and kissed her forehead and placed her in her plastic crib. He tossed the dirty diaper, then he and Maria washed their hands and ate.

"I am so tired." Maria said with a yawn.

"So am I sweetheart, let's get some sleep before Samantha wakes us again. I love you." Dean said as he got into the small bed with his very beautiful but very tired wife.

"Love you too." Maria replied as she snuggled close to her loving husband. The both of them watched their sleeping daughter for a bit before falling into a light but peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N~ Hope you liked it! Please review. I will try to post another chapter when I get home from school tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6 Home

**A/N~ Here is chapter six!!!!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way shape or form own Supernatural; however I do own baby Samantha and Maria.**_

* * *

It was 9am when Maria got ready to go home. Samantha had woken her and Dean up every three hours, and she was worn out. She did not bother with her make-up. She just brushed her hair and pulled in back into a messy bun. "You already have the mom look, I like it." Dean said when she walked out of the bathroom.

"Dean shut up." Maria replied she was on edge from major sleep deprivation. She loves Dean she is just tired.

Then Samantha started to cry, signaling that she was hungry again. Maria groaned but fed her and burped her. "Dean can you changer her diaper and get her dressed?" Maria asked.

"Sure thing sweetheart, just relax we will leave as soon as we sign the papers." Dean replied.

Maria nodded and watched Dean interact with his daughter. He changed her diaper and then put her in her mint green dress, with matching bonnet. He placed her white socks with mint green bows on her feet, and last he placed her white mittens with mint green bows on her hands, to prevent her from scratching her face. When she was dressed Dean cradled her carefully.

"Are mommy, daddy, and baby ready to go?" Dr. Mazy asked when she got back from checking the car seat.

"Yep…" Maria replied then yawned.

"The joy of parenthood. I don't think I need to tell you two no sex for six weeks at least." Dr. Mazy replied.

"No you don't, because Dean is coming nowhere near me in that way for several years." Maria replied.

Dr. Mazy laughed and when she calmed down she handed the papers to Dean and Maria to sign. When they signed them Maria was told to sit in a wheelchair, and she muttered about how stupid it was under her breath. She continued to mutter until Samantha was placed in her arms. She smiled at her little girl. "God Dean I am still amazed." Maria said when they were outside the hospital doors.

"So am I sweetheart, I am going to go get the car, I will be back in a flash, and don't you two do anything to cute. Love you both so much." Dean replied then went to get the Impala.

"Are you and Dean going to trade in the Impala?" Dr. Mazy asked while she waited with Maria.

"No way, the Impala is Dean's baby, it is the last thing he has of his fathers, and my engagement ring was his mothers." Maria answered.

"Oh, I am sorry I had no idea." Dr. Mazy replied softly.

"It's alright, I just wish I could have met his parents, I am sure they were amazing people. Oh man I hope Sam did not go crazy and decorate our house." Maria said.

"Well if he did it would be because he is excited about his niece." Dr. Mazy said.

Then they were both quiet, when the Impala pulled in and stopped Dean stepped out of the car and went to the back door. He opened it and gently took his daughter and fastened her into her seat. Maria smiled and climbed into the back of the car with her baby. "Okay Dean let's go home." Maria said when everyone and everything was in the car.

"Okay sweetheart, Samantha ready to meet Uncle Sammy and Bobby?" Dean asked.

"She is sleeping." Maria whispered when she noticed her little angel's breathing had even out and her eyes were closed. The whole ride home Maria watched the rise and fall of her daughter's chest. "Honey we are home." Dean said about thirty minutes later.

"Okay, go get the bags, I will get Samantha." Maria replied. She got out of the car, as did Dean. Dean grabbed the overnight bag and Maria took Samantha's car seat out of its holder. She carefully carried the carrier into the house, with Dean close behind.

There was a big banner hanging over the couch that read, 'Welcome Home Samantha Mary Winchester!' It was covered in pink flowers.

"Sammy thank you." Maria said when she walked over to the couch. She sat down the carrier that held the sleeping new born on the coffee table.

Sam took a peek at his sleeping niece. "Maria she is beautiful." Sam whispered.

"Thank you Sam, Dean, how long till Bobby gets here?" Maria replied then directed the question to Dean.

"About an hour, Samantha won't need to eat for another hour and a half, go take a nap sweetheart." Dean replied pecking his wife softly on the lips.

"Kay." Maria replied then went to her and Dean's room. She crawled under the blankets, not even taking her shoes off, and fell into a light sleep.

"So she is worn out huh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she is little Samantha woke us up every three hours or so." Dean replied and then yawned.

"You are so lucky Dean." Sam said softly.

"Dud this is going to turn into a chick-flick moment…alright how am I lucky?" Dean asked, humoring his baby brother.

"You have a loving wife, you have a beautiful daughter, you have a nice house, and hell you even have a nice car." Sam explained.

"Dude, you will be happy with the one you love someday too." Dean replied.

"No Dean, the one I love died. I may find happiness but I will never again find true love." Sam replied.

Samantha started to stir, and then she started to cry. "Can I hold her Dean?" Sam asked when Dean picked up his daughter.

"Yes, just be careful with her." Dean replied as he carefully handed his daughter to his brother. Dean smiled as Sammy rocked his niece ever so slightly.

"Hi Samantha, you are such a pretty baby. I am your Uncle Sam, but you can call me Uncle Sammy." Sam said softly to the baby in his arms.

"Dude, how come she can call you Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Because I won't ever be able to get annoyed with someone so adorable calling me Sammy." Sam answered with a smirk.

The boys were quiet and watched Samantha, that is until a strong odder filled the living room. "Dean, do you want me to change her?" Sam asked his brother, who was getting a diaper and whips out.

"If you want too." Dean replied. Sam nodded and carefully sat the baby girl on the couch and he changed her diaper while Dean talked him through it.

When she was clean Dean picked her up, Sam went to toss the diaper and wash his hands. While Sam was gone the doorbell rang. Dean walked to the door with his daughter cradled in his arms. "Hey Bobby." Dean said when he saw the older man standing on his door step.

"Hi Dean, is that little cutie Samantha?" Bobby asked when Dean let him in and shut the door.

"Yes, she is, my baby girl." Dean replied then placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Can you hold her while I go get Maria?" Dean asked.

"Sure, where is Sam?" Bobby asked as he gently cradled the baby that was handed to him.

"Went to wash his hands, he wanted to change a dirty diaper." Dean replied with a soft smile.

Bobby smiled warmly, and Dean went to wake up his beautiful wife. "Maria, Bobby is here sweetheart, he wants to see you." Dean said softly as he gently shook his wife awake.

"Okay, I will be there in a sec." Maria replied, but when her daughter started to cry she jumped out of bed, even though it hurt, and she went to the living room. She saw Bobby trying to calm her down, and she took her baby girl. "Okay baby, shhh, mommy will get you a bottle." Maria said softly to her daughter.

Dean walked out of the room for a split second before he returned with Samantha's bottle. He handed it to Maria who fed her daughter then burped her. "Dean, go bring set up the portable crib in our room, and bring the second one we bought in here so Sam can put that one together." Maria said as she rocked her daughter to sleep.

Dean nodded and did just that, when Sam returned and Dean headed to the bedroom Maria said, "Sam set this up by the couch please, Samantha is going to sleep in here so I don't have to get the monitor." Maria said quietly.

Sam nodded and did as asked, and Bobby helped. They had it done in record time and by the time Maria had Samantha in the crib it was time for dinner. "I will go make dinner." Dean said when he returned to the room.

"Okay, thanks baby." Maria replied and placed a tender kiss on Dean's lips. Dean smiled and went to the kitchen to cook.

"Dean can cook?" Bobby and Sam asked shocked.

"Yeah, he went to cooking classes when I was pregnant, he did not want me using any of the kitchen appliances, and I told him I refused to eat fast food every night." Maria answered.

"That explains it. Dean is such a good father." Sam replied.

"Yeah he is, but he practically raised you, and I only have experience with 10th grade students, Samantha is my first child…well unless you count my former students, all of them were my kids." Maria said.

"I bet did you have any favorite students?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, Arial Martinez. She was my top student, and she was in my honors class. Out of all six of them she was number one, she always had questions, and she was very good with debating, I miss her a lot, and I miss Tina, my sister." Maria answered.

When Dean announced dinner was ready every one brought their plates to the living room so they could watch the sleeping Samantha.

When everyone finished eating Sam and Dean went to do the dishes, Dean brought Maria a bottle before he started though, because it was almost time for Samantha to eat again. When Samantha started to cry, Maria picked her up gently and fed her. She chuckled when Samantha sucked eagerly resulting in a very cute, but fast suckling noise. "Slow down baby girl, it is not going to run away, you don't want to choke." Maria cooed. Samantha looked at her mother in amazement, her blue eyes just sparked and she slowed her sucking down a bit. When she finished Maria burped her and just held her.

"You are such an amazing mother." Bobby said softly.

Maria kept eye contact with her little angel and replied, "Thank you, I was not so sure I would be a good mom, but it is pretty easy…though I could do with =out the sleepless nights, I have only had one and I know Samantha is going to make this hard but I love her with all my heart."

When the dishes were done and every one had showered, and gotten ready for bed it was 10pm, Samantha had been fed, and changed again. She was now in a little onsie that said, 'I love my daddy.', and a little pair of pink pants.

"Night Sam, Bobby." Dean and Maria said in unison after Samantha had been passed to both men.

"Night…" they replied then headed to their rooms.

"Let's go Dean we have two hours before she will want to be fed again." Maria told Dean.

The three of them went to their room. Maria carefully placed Samantha in the portable crib. She and Dean both pecked her tiny forehead and then climbed into their bed. Maria leaned on Dean and said, "I love you."

The last thing she heard before darkness consumed her was, "I love you too, my sexy little mommy."

Dean watched the two loves of his life for a bit before he too fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N~ Hope you like it! I will try to post again tomorrow! Please review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 First Outing

**A/N~ Here is chapter 7!!!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural in any way shape or form; however I do own Maria and little Samantha.**_

* * *

At around mid-night Samantha started to cry again. "Dean your turn…" Maria mumbled. She felt Dean get out of bed, and heard him leave the room. He returned a few minutes later. He picked up his daughter and fed her, when she was done he burped her. Then he changed her diaper. When that was done he climbed back into bed with his wife.

Maria woke up an hour later, not to the sounds of her baby crying, but to the sounds of someone getting sick. She looked over and saw Dean was not in bed, but it was not coming from the master bathroom, it was coming from the guest bathroom. Maria looked at the clock 1am. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She saw Sam leaning over the toilet and Dean rubbing his brother's back soothingly. "Can I do anything?" Maria asked, worried about her brother-in-law.

"No, his dinner is just not setting well." Dean answered for Sam, who was once again heaving.

"Okay, you sure it isn't a bug?" Maria asked, not wanting Samantha to get sick.

"If he had a bug he would have stayed home." Dean replied as he turned to his worried wife. Maria smiled at the reassurance and went back to bed, but bumped into Bobby in the hallway.

"Bobby, are you alright?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, I heard someone getting sick wanted to see who it was." Replied the tired older man.

"It is Sam; Dean says it was probably something he ate." Maria answered.

Bobby nodded and went back to bed. When Maria returned to her and Dean's room she heard her baby girl crying. She knew she was not hungry, and she had just been changed an hour or so ago. Maria walked over to the crib and picked up her crying baby girl. "Shhh honey mommy has you. It's alright baby girl." Maria cooed to her daughter. She rocked her and when she fell back asleep Maria pecked her head and placed her back in her bed.

Maria then crawled back into bed and fell asleep. When she felt Dean return to bed she woke up and said, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he said on his way up here he had a burger from the place up the road, he just has food poisoning, and he will be fine in a day or so." Dean replied.

"Okay…" Maria replied.

"Go to sleep sweetheart, if Samantha wakes up I will take care of her, you are worn out." Dean said softly.

A week had passed since little Samantha was brought home from the hospital. "Dean, it is September 23rd." Maria said when they woke up at 9am to feed their daughter who had recently taken to waking up every 3 and a half hours instead of every three.

"Yeah, Bobby and Sam are leaving soon. Then we need to go out, you, me and Samantha." Dean replied.

"Dean she is only a little over a week old." Maria replied as she fed and burped her daughter.

"I know sweetheart, but she will be fine, and we are running out of formula and diapers." Dean replied.

"Fine you win, as soon as Bobby and Sammy leave we will go." Maria said reluctantly.

Dean smiled, and he, Maria and Samantha went to the kitchen. Maria placed Samantha into her carrier. "Dean I need to head out, see you soon boy, and you better call me once in a while to let me know how that angel is doing." Bobby said as he entered the room.

"We will Bobby." Maria answered and hugged the man good bye.

"I am going to have to head out too; I have to get back to school." Sam said walking over to Maria.

"Bye Sammy boy." Maria and Dean said as they hugged him.

Sam and Bobby left; Dean and Maria ate then got ready for the day. When they were ready Dean took Samantha to the nursery to get her ready. Maria got a diaper bag together, and when Dean returned with Maria he had her in a black AC/DC shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Dean…why the hell did I let you get that for her?" Maria asked her smiling husband as he buckled his daughter into her carrier.

"Because you knew it would be cute." Dean replied.

"Next time I get pregnant…IF I ever get pregnant again, you are not allowed to do the baby clothes shopping." Maria smirked when Dean's smile turned into a frown.

She pecked him on the lips then picked up the diaper bag and Samantha's carrier. She walked to the car, Dean followed close behind. He locked the house up then opened the door. Maria snapped the carrier into its holder. Dean walked to the trunk of the car, to make sure they had the stroller. When Maria had Samantha in the car she placed the diaper bag in the seat next to her. She walked to the front passenger seat and got in, while Dean got in the driver's seat.

They drove to the nearest store and when they arrived Dean got the stroller. Maria got Samantha's carrier out of the car, and snapped it into place on the stroller when Dean had it set up. She made Dean carry the diaper bag. "Oh my gosh, she is beautiful." A woman who had two children of her own said as she spotted Samantha.

"Thank you." Dean and Maria replied, both with beaming smiles.

"How old is she?" the woman asked.

"She is a little over a week old." Dean replied as he placed his arm around Maria's waist and gently placed his free hand on Samantha's stomach, protecting them.

"And you are already taking her out?" the woman asked shocked.

"Well, our family just left today, and we needed to get some supplies." Maria replied.

"One of you could have stayed with the baby." The woman sneered.

"She is not your child, and we can take her where we please." Dean replied and pulled a very distraught Maria close to him, he moved his hand off of Samantha's stomach to pull the stroller closer to him as well. They walked into the store like that.

Dean pushed the cart, while Maria pushed Samantha. "Okay, so we need diapers, formula, whips, and some food." Maria said when they got to the baby isle.

Dean nodded and grabbed all of the baby supplies, and then they headed to the food. A very young mother stopped them and said, "She is adorable how old is she?"

"She is a little over a week old." Maria replied.

"So cute, let me guess dad bought the outfit?" she then asked.

"Yeah, he did. How old is yours?" Maria asked, as Dean talked to his daughter, who was crying softly.

"He is a year old, and I am due with my second in seven months." She replied.

"You look so young, how old are you?" Dean asked as he fed Samantha one of the bottles they brought with them.

"I am 19." The young mother replied.

"Oh wow, that is amazing. Well we better get going, best of luck to you." Maria said.

Dean placed Samantha back in her seat after burping her. They got what they needed and paid. They then changed Samantha and headed home.

When they got home they took Maria to their room, she was sleeping and they wanted to take advantage of it. Dean put the food and other stuff away quickly than he and Maria crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N~ Hope you like it, please review!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Intruder

**A/N~ Here is chapter eight! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way shape or form own Supernatural; however Maria and Samantha belong solely to me.**_

* * *

Maria and Dean were awoken to a crash from the living room. "Dean, what the hell was that?" Maria asked in a panicked whisper.

"I don't know, stay here with Samantha. I will be right back." Dean replied. He kissed his wife tenderly and placed a gentle kiss to the head of his sleeping daughter. Dean grabbed a hand gun from his and Maria's closet.

Maria picked up her sleeping daughter, and carried her into the master bathroom. She locked the door and held her baby girl close.

Dean quietly walked into the kitchen and saw a man in a black mask taking some of their fine china out of the cabinet. Dean loaded the gun, and when it clicked the man turned around with a gun of his own. "Okay buddy get the fuck out of my house and I won't call the cops." Dean said calmly.

"How about I tie you up and gag you so you can't do anything." The man replied with a smirk.

Dean slowly approached the guy. The guy saw Dean move and shot, it hit Dean's arm and he was bleeding pretty badly. Dean shot the man and he fell to the ground. "MARIA!" Dean called before he too fell to the ground.

Maria ran to the kitchen with her now hungry and crying daughter cradled against her. "Oh god…" Maria whispered. "Samantha, baby I will feed you as soon as I get help for daddy." Maria cooed to her crying daughter, Maria sat her in the portable crib in the living room. Maria picked up the phone and dialed.

"_9-1-1 what's your emergency?" the dispatch person asked._

"My husband was shot, by someone who came into the house. Please I need help; both my husband and the man are unconscious." Maria replied panicked. To make matters worse Samantha's cries got louder.

"_Ma'am I need you to stay calm. I am sending the police, and an ambulance, do you have a child in the house?" the lady then asked._

"Yes, she is my week old daughter. Please just hurry…oh god!" Maria exclaimed when she noticed just how badly Dean was bleeding.

"_How bad is the injury?" the lady asked calmly._

"He is bleeding really badly, what do I do?" Maria asked.

"_Put pressure on the wound. The police and ambulance are about five minutes out." The lady explained._

"Okay…" Maria whispered. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed several towels. She placed pressure on her husband's bleeding arm. Then she heard the sirens.

Samantha started to cry even louder. "They are here." Maria said when the door was opened.

"_Okay honey take care of that baby, and best of luck." The dispatch lady said then hung up._

Maria fed Samantha as she got the diaper bag ready as quickly as she could. When Samantha finished eating the police had the intruder in custody and were leaving. "Ma'am how old is your husband?" a paramedic who was tending Dean asked.

"He is 28…is he going to be okay?" Maria asked.

"BP is dropping get him ready for transport now." The other paramedic ordered.

"Oh god…" Maria whispered.

"Ma'am, there are still two police cars here; they are going to escort you to the hospital. We need to get him there." A paramedic said.

"Okay…" Maria whispered and watched as her husband was put on the gurney and wheeled out of the house.

"Ma'am is there anything I can do to help?" a female officer asked.

"Can you change her while I get some stuff together?" Maria asked.

"Yes, what is her name?" the police officer asked.

"Samantha…." Maria said softly.

"Okay, I am Becky, and you are?" Becky asked.

"Maria." Maria replied then handed her baby to the police officer. Maria walked to the nursery and got the diaper bag put together, and got some clothes for Dean and herself. She then went to the kitchen and got a few bottles and some formula together. She then took Maria back from the police officer.

"Thank you Becky." Maria said, worried about her husband.

"Maria, do you want to ride with my partner? I will take the baby in your car if you want." Becky asked seeing how shaken Maria was.

"Uhh yeah…please." Maria replied, knowing she could trust her, but Dean might get pissed about someone else driving his baby, with his baby inside. Becky nodded and helped Maria snap the car seat in the Impala. Maria handed Becky the keys and got into her police car with Becky's partner. The ride to the hospital was quiet and fast, well that is until Maria noticed she was covered in her husband's blood.

"Pull over please!" Maria said urgently. The officer complied and pulled to the side of the road, the Impala and other police car followed suit. Maria threw open the door and threw up. Becky wanted to help the young woman, but could not leave the baby alone in the car. When Maria was finished they were off again. When they arrived at the hospital a doctor was waiting for them. Becky parked the Impala, and brought Samantha, still in her carrier, the diaper bag, and overnight bag to the distraught mother.

Maria took her baby, and the bags. "Mrs. Winchester, your husband is in surgery, he was bleeding profusely when he was brought in, we went in to get the bullet out. When he comes out of surgery the baby will not be allowed in there, we have a nurse that would be willing to watch the baby until you can get someone else to help you. He should be out in about an hour." The doctor said after he led Maria to the private waiting room.

"O-okay." Maria managed to reply, she sat the bags down as well as the carrier that held her sleeping baby girl. The doctor left and Maria called the first person that came to mind.

"_Maria, what's wrong?" Sam asked when he picked up._

"Sam I need you back here…now." Maria replied, close to tears.

"_Maria talk to me, what happened?" Sam asked in a concerned tone._

"Dean is in the hospital…they won't let me take Samantha in to see him when he gets out of surgery, just please come and help me." Maria answered, now the tears were running freely.

"_Okay Maria, I am on my way, I will be at the hospital in three hours." Sam replied._

"Okay…I am on the third floor family waiting room three." Maria replied then hung up the phone. She broke down into sobs. "Samantha, mommy is so sorry. I am supposed to be strong, but I am upset." Maria whispered. Samantha stayed asleep and Maria waited for her to wake up for her next bottle.

By the time Sam had arrived, Dean was out of surgery, and in the ICU. They refused to let Maria go in with Samantha, and she did not want to leave Samantha with the nurse. "Maria?" Sam said as he approached her after Maria had finished feeding and changing Samantha. When Maria heard Sam she placed her daughter in her carrier. Maria threw herself into Sam's arms.

"Sam he won't wake up…the doctor told me he should have woken up by now." Maria said as she broke down again.

Sam held the distraught wife and mother close to him. "Maria, listen to me. Dean has been in tighter spots then this. He WILL be okay. I am here; I have Samantha, go be with your husband. I will see him when he is allowed to have his daughter in the room." Sam replied.

Maria nodded and went to see her husband. When she walked in she stopped in her tracks. Her strong husband looked so pale lying in the white sheets. He was on a ventilator, and he was hooked up to a heart monitor. He had an IV in each hand, one was slowly giving him blood, and the other was a saline solution. "Oh Dean." Maria whispered when the door shut behind her.

"You can go up to him. It's alright, he should wake up soon." A nurse said as she checked his vitals. When she left Maria walked over to her husband. She took his hand into hers, being very mindful of the IV.

"Dean…you have to wake up soon, the faster you wake up the faster you get out of the ICU and the faster you can see Samantha, and Sam." Maria started. "I love you so damn much Dean. You have to get better. Not just for me but for Samantha, she needs her daddy. I can't do this without you." Maria added then she got quiet.

She sat with Dean for at least an hour before he slowly started to regain consciousness. "Open your eyes for me baby." Maria whispered.

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he slowly realized the ventilator. Instead of panicking he just let the tube breath for him. He pointed to his throat, and Maria pushed the call button. A nurse came rushing in, and she walked over to Dean. "I need you to cough so I can slide this out." The nurse said, "Blink once if you can do that." The nurse added.

Dean blinked once and the nurse told him to cough as she slid the tube out. "Hey Sweetheart." Dean rasped when he saw Maria, who had changed into one of his shirts and a pair of sweats.

"Hey baby." Maria replied as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. She helped him to take a drink of water.

"When can I see Samantha?" Dean asked, needing to see for himself that his baby girl was okay.

"Not until you get out of the ICU. Sammy is with her, I called him and he rushed back." Maria answered.

"When the heck can I get out of the ICU?" Dean asked the nurse.

"As soon as we are sure your wound won't get infected, you might be able to get out of the ICU tomorrow morning." The nurse replied.

"Great, so around 13 hours." Maria replied.

"I am sorry but yes." The nurse replied then left.

"Dean, how are you feeling baby?" Maria asked when the door shut.

"I am fine, but we are going to get a dog, and a security system." Dean replied.

"The security system we can do, but a god Dean, we just had a baby." Maria said.

"I know, but I want you and Samantha to be safe." Dean replied. "I would also feel better if we had a guard dog." Dean added.

"Okay, but the god has to be good with kids." Maria said giving in to her husband's demands.

"Okay…I know Samantha can't come in, but earlier you said Sammy was in the waiting room with her right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…" Maria replied, shocked that he heard that.

"Can you send Sammy in for a minute?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Maria whispered.

She walked to the waiting room and looked at Sam feeding Samantha. "Dean wants to see you…" Maria whispered.

"Alright." Sam replied, he burped Samantha then handed her to her mom.

"Hi baby." Maria cooed, she then changed her and just held her.

"Sammy, I want you to move in with us." Dean said when Sam entered the room.

"What why?" Sam asked.

"We are getting a dog and security system, but I would feel a lot better if I had you there helping me protect the women I love the most, it would only be for a little while." Dean answered.

"Okay Dean, but only for a couple of months." Sam replied.

"Thank you Sammy." Dean said.

Sam nodded and left, and took over for Maria again. Maria went back into the room with her husband. She got into the narrow bed with him, and very carefully cuddled close to him. "Sammy is staying with us for a couple of months." Dean said suddenly.

"Why the hell is he doing that?" Maria asked.

"Because…I…I am worried…scared…" Dean admitted.

"Oh honey. It will be okay, let's just hope Sam staying with us does not turn into years." Maria replied, and hugged her husband. She felt her shirt start to get wet. Dean never cries…the last time she saw him cry was when his baby girl was welcomed into the world. "Dean, baby, I am okay, Samantha is okay, and you will be okay. Shhh." Maria soothed.

Dean started to sob, which caused Maria to cry. They both cried for a little over an hour before Maria said, "Dean I love you. Thank you so much. You risked your life to save Samantha and I. I am so glad that I married you, you're sweet, caring, funny, and sexy." Maria said.

"I love you too. So much, I don't know what I would do without my girls." Dean replied.

Maria placed a gentle but tender kiss on his lips and the two of them fell asleep.

In the waiting room Sam had fallen asleep on the floor next to Samantha's carrier.

* * *

**A/N~ Hope you guys like this chapter. I will not be posting tomorrow or Thursday, I will most likely post again on Friday after my family and I get back. We are leaving tomorrow for thanksgiving with my dad's family. I will post three or four chapters over the course of Saturday and Sunday to make up for tomorrow and Thursday. Please review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 One Year

**A/N~ Hey you guys! I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving, mine was awesome for once. I got home a few hours ago, and decided to post another chapter before the 4 hour nonstop car ride takes its toll on me and I crash.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural; however I do own Maria and Samantha.**_

* * *

It had been three weeks since the incident with Dean. Samantha is now a month old, and Sam had moved in with the small family temporarily. Dean got the dog, a golden retriever pup that is very good with children, but they are training to defend their family, his name is John, Dean named him in honor of his father, and they got the alarm installed. Samantha is starting to sleep a bit more at night, though not as much as Dean and Maria would like. They have moved her into her nursery and even Sam helps with the nightly feedings now.

Maria woke up at 10am, to the sound of her brother-in-law talking to her husband about how cute Samantha is. She walked into the living room and kissed Dean on the lips. "Morning you guys." Maria said softly.

"Morning." They replied in unison. Maria smiled and pecked Samantha's forehead. Samantha's bright blue eyes stared at her in amazement.

Maria went to the kitchen and made breakfast for herself and the boys. When it was done they all ate, then Sam fed the dog and let him out. "Baby we have to take Samantha to the doctor today." Dean reminded.

"Yeah, I can't believe our baby girl is one month old." Maria whispered her reply.

"I know, it is amazing." Dean replied.

A few hours later the small family, including Sam, got into the Impala and headed to the doctor's office for Samantha. Dean carried the car seat. They signed in and sat down to wait. "Hello, how old is your baby?" a little girl, no more than seven asked.

"She is one month old." Maria replied and she moved closer to Dean.

"Oh…why is she here is she sick?" the little girl asked.

"No it is just her check up." Dean replied, with a small smile.

"Amy, leave them alone, I am sure they want to be left alone." Amy's mother said.

"But momma they has a baby." Amy replied.

Dean, Maria, and Sam laughed. "She is fine, just curious." Dean said when he stopped laughing.

"Are you gonna have another baby?" Amy asked.

Maria and Dean shared a look before replied in unison, "Not right now."

"Wow, you guys already saying stuff at the same time, it really is love." Sam said making himself known.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean and Maria once again replied in unison.

They laughed and then the nurse called, "Winchester, Samantha."

"Come on lovebirds." Sam said. Dean wrapped his arm around Maria's waist and used his free hand to carry the car seat that held his daughter.

"Hello, I am Dr. Smith." A female pediatric doctor said as she walked in.

"I am Maria, this is Dean, my husband, our daughter Maria and our brother Sam." Maria replied pointing to everyone as she said their names.

"So this is little Samantha's one month check up?" The doctor asked. Samantha started to cry.

"It's alright, mom you can pick her up." The doctor said.

Maria picked up her baby girl and she got quiet instantly. "Do any of you smoke?" The doctor asked.

"No." Maria, Dean, and Sam replied.

"Very well, I am going to get her weight, and size, and then I need to check her heart and lungs." The doctor explained.

Maria nodded and stripped Samantha down to just her diaper. The doctor checked everything and when she finished she said, "8 pounds, 20 inches long, good heart and lungs. She is a little small but healthy." Dr. Smith said.

"Thank you doctor." Maria said.

The doctor nodded and everyone left. When they got home Sam took care of the dog.

* * *

Samantha is now a year old, talking and walking. Her first birthday party was in just a few short hours. "Dean she is growing up to damn fast." Maria said as they were getting things ready. It was just going to be Sam, his girlfriend Amber, and Bobby. Sam moved out two months ago and met Amber.

"I know, she needs to stop I want her to stay little for a while." Dean replied.

"Yeah, so do i." Maria replied.

"Ma ma…da da." Samantha said happily when the two of them walked into her room.

"Hi baby girl." Maria cooed as she picked her up. She changed her diaper and walked out into the living room, letting Dean get her dressed for the party.

Maria took the cake out of the oven and set it out to cool, they bought one for every one, but Samantha got a homemade one. The door bell rang a few minutes later. Maria answered it and the dog, instead of barking just sat there like a retard. Turns out he was not the best guard dog, but a great pet. "Hi Bobby, Sam, Amber." Maria greeted as she let them in.

"Where is my niece?" Sam asked as he sat down three wrapped presents, which added to the 4 Dean and Maria had gotten her, plus the two Bobby added to the pile.

"Dean is getting her ready." Maria replied. She smiled when Dean and their little girl walked out hand in hand. Samantha was wearing a pink flowery dress. She was smiling, and it was adorable because she only had six teeth.

"Happy birthday." Sammy said to his niece as he picked her up.

She giggled happily and Amber smiled as did Bobby. Dean walked over to his wife and kissed her gently on the lips. "Let's go finish up the cake I think they have her." Dean whispered.

Maria nodded and they went to the kitchen to finish getting things together. When the cake was done they went into the living room after putting the dog, in the now fenced in yard, and sat down with everyone else. Maria smiled as she helped her daughter open her presents from her Uncle Sam. He got her two dresses and a giant teddy bear. She clung to the bear, and when they opened Bobby she had gotten two more cute outfits.

Dean helped her open the gifts from him and Maria. They got her a potty training chair that played music when you went, a stuffed horse, a stuffed god, and a small box with three AC/DC shirts in it, compliments of Dean. "Ukle S'mmy." Samantha said and carefully walked over to him with her bear.

Sam laughed and picked her up. "Well we all know who she loves best." Maria muttered.

"Are you jealous?" Dean asked.

"Maybe." Maria said with a laugh. The family moved to the kitchen and Sam placed Samantha into her high chair. Dean and Maria placed her cake on her chair. Samantha stared at it with her sparkling blue eyes, and her brown curls bounced as she looked back and forth between both of her parents.

Every one coursed the 'Happy Birthday' song, and Dean and Maria blew out the candle on the cake. They removed the candle and Maria snapped pictures when Samantha dug into the cake. Getting chocolate icing everywhere. All over her hair and all over her dress. Everyone laughed and soon after Maria had Samantha in the tub getting cleaned up while everybody else had cake.

When she returned it was around 6 and Bobby left as well as Amber and Sam. "Well that was eventful." Maria said as she sat down to have dinner with her family.

"Yes it was, so are we every going to have another?" Dean asked.

"Well you know how we have been trying the past few months?" Maria asked with a sad tone in her voice.

"Yes." Dean replied, now worried.

"Well, I went to the doctor last week, and…Dean we can't have any more kids…" Maria replied.

"Did he say why?" Dean asked.

"Remember three months ago when I was feeling really sick?" Maria asked.

"Yes…why?" Dean then asked.

"I was pregnant, but I knew something was wrong…so I said nothing…two days after I found out I miscarried…I did not want to tell you and hurt you because I knew I was going to lose that baby, and the doctor said the miscarriage took a toll on my body and I can no longer conceive." Maria explained.

"Oh baby…" Dean said softly.

Maria started to cry, and she moved to clean up. Dean took their little girl to bed and tucked her in.

He then walked to the kitchen, shut off the water and took his upset wife into his arms. "Shhh I have you its okay." Dean soothed.

"I am broken and you still love me?" Maria asked when she was calm and they were in bed.

"I will always love you, ability to have children or not, maybe we were only meant to have Samantha." Dean replied.

"I love you." Maria said.

"I love you too." Dean said then kissed Maria tenderly on the lips.

They fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

**A/N~ Only six more chapters left, then I will be starting the third and final installment. I will be doing a one year time skip from here on out, otherwise the third installment will suck, so I am sorry if you want more then that but oh well, and I will be making longer chapters, so each year won't be a disappointment. Please review!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 Year Two

**A/N~ So here is chapter 10, I really hope you like it, it is year 2 of Samantha's life!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural in any way shape or form; however I do own little Samantha, Maria, John the dog, and Amber.**_

* * *

Samantha had turned two the previous day, and she was still asleep in her toddler bed. "Dean she never sleeps in, something is wrong with her." Maria said after she and Dean had finished breakfast.

"Sweetheart, I am sure she is fine. Maybe she is just worn out from yesterday." Dean replied.

"Dean, she went to bed at 7 last night, I think she is sick." Maria replied.

Then they heard a small coughing noise. Maria ran to Samantha's bedroom. She walked to the toddler bed and saw that Samantha was coughing in her sleep. Maria placed a hand to her daughter's forehead and felt the heat rolling off of her. "Oh baby girl." Maria whispered.

Dean walked in and took in his daughter's flushed cheeks and pale skin. "Does she have a fever?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, can you bring me the thermometer?" Maria asked quietly. Dean nodded and left, when he returned he had the thermometer. He placed it in his daughter's ear, when it beeped he removed it.

"100.3" Dean said.

"That's not too bad…but I think we should take her to the doctor." Maria said softly.

"Okay baby, I will call and make her an appointment with Dr. Smith." Dean replied. Maria nodded and sat with her daughter.

Dean walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone. _"Hello how can I help you?" the receptionist asked._

"Hello, I need to schedule an appointment with Dr. Smith for my daughter Samantha Winchester." Dean replied.

"_She has an opening at 1:30 this afternoon." Replied the receptionist._

"We will take it. Thank you." Dean said then hung up the phone.

Dean got some stuff together to take to his sick daughter, an ice pack wrapped in a towel and some water.

Maria was sitting with her daughter when she started to cough again; she helped her into a sitting position. Samantha coughed so hard that she threw up. "Oh baby." Maria said softly, Samantha woke up and looked at her mom with glazed over blue eyes.

"Hey, is she…I will go start a bath to get her cleaned up." Dean said when he saw his poor little girl.

Maria nodded and Dean was off. When he returned he took her to the bathroom. He stripped her and cleaned her up. While he did this Maria cleaned up the bed and changed the sheets. When Dean returned with Samantha he had her in some clean PJs. "Her appointment is at 1:30 this afternoon." Dean said.

"Okay, can you sit with her for a bit? I need to go walk John." Maria said softly, not wanting to leave her sick baby, but needing to walk the dog, so he did not feel hated.

"Sure sweetheart, we will be just fine." Dean replied.

"Ma ma love you." Samantha said softly.

"I love you too baby." Maria said as she placed a kiss on her baby's forehead.

Dean smiled and Maria went to walk John. Maria placed John's leash on him and took him out front. Halfway around the block she was stopped by one of her neighbors. "Hey Maria, how is it going?" she asked.

"Good, I guess. I need to get home though because my baby girl is sick. Dean is with her now, but I had to walk John." Maria replied.

"Is she going to be okay? Do you need anything?" her neighbor asked.

"Actually, could you give John his afternoon walk, and feed him his lunch?" Maria asked.

"Yes, of course, just leave him outback with his food. I will use the back gate. Around 1:30 right?" she asked.

"Yes that would be good, thank you so much." Maria replied.

She said good bye to her neighbor and headed back home. When she got home she found a panicked Dean on the couch hand on his daughter and on the phone.

"She won't wake up, I need help." Dean said.

"_Okay sir the ambulance is 10 minutes out." The dispatch lady said in response._

"Okay…hold on my wife just walked in." Dean said.

"Dean what the hell is going on?" Maria asked.

"She started to cry, and then she just passed out and I can't wake her up. The ambulance should be here soon…I did not know what to do." Dean answered.

Maria let John outback and took her daughter into her arms. Samantha was burning up. "Baby girl…" Maria whispered.

Ten agonizing minutes passed and the paramedics walked into the house. Dean hung up the phone and the paramedics took Samantha from her mother. "How old is she? What is her weight? What is her name? What is the problem?" one of the paramedics fired out all the questions.

"She is two, weighs 18 pounds, her name is Samantha Mary Winchester, and she threw up this morning after coughing really hard and she had a slight fever, but I think it has increased." Maria replied.

"Temp is 104.5, BP is 88/42, heart rate is good, breathing is labored." The other paramedic said.

The first paramedic radioed this in, and was told to start an IV, place ice packs under the arm pits and one in between the legs, and give oxygen. Maria placed her head on Dean's chest and cried while they did what they were told.

"Who is riding with her?" one of the paramedics asked.

"I will." Maria said.

"I will follow in the car." Dean added.

The paramedics nodded and rolled the gurney with Samantha on it out. Maria followed, and boarded the ambulance. Dean locked up the house and got into the Impala and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

At the hospital, Maria and Dean were told to wait in the waiting room. Maria sat down and when Dean returned from parking the car she threw herself in Dean's arms. "Shhh she will be okay, she is a strong little one." Dean soothed.

Maria nodded against his chest and when they were allowed to go in with Samantha they both sat with her.

Three days later after the fever broke, Samantha was released and the family went home. When they got home Dean and Maria placed Samantha on their bed in between them and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N~ There will be one major event that happens for every year (chapter) and there are only five chapters left, before I start the third installment. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will post again soon, I will try to have at least to chapter 13 up today, if I can only get one more chapter up then I am sorry, but like I said I will try. Reviews may make it easier to post chapters, so reviews will make a very happy writer, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Celebration of Year Three

**A/N~ Here is chapter 11, sorry I did not post last night, but I got caught up in other stuff. Anyway this will be a bit longer, at least 2,000 words, not including the author notes and disclaimer.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Supernatural, I do own, Samantha, Maria, John the dog, and Amber.**_

* * *

Dean and Maria woke up at 5am, the day after Samantha's third birthday. "Are we taking her today?" Maria asked.

"Yes, we will take her to the traveling carnival." Dean replied with a smile.

"Good, I feel bad that she had a crappy birthday yesterday." Maria said.

"I know, she has been getting sick a lot, but last night it was just a case of bad pizza, I was sick too remember?" Dean asked.

"Yes, it was hard for me to run back and forth so the neighbor ended up coming over to help with Samantha." Maria replied with a small chuckle.

Dean and Maria got ready, and while Maria got stuff together, Dean made breakfast. An hour later breakfast was ready, and Samantha's bag was ready. Maria went to wake up her little girl. "Samantha, good morning baby." Maria said when she saw Samantha playing with the bear that Sam got her on her first birthday.

"Ma ma! I loves you." Samantha said as she threw herself clumsily into her mother's arms.

"I love you too baby, Daddy and I have a surprise for you." Maria replied.

"I has to pee." Samantha said with a smile.

Maria laughed and helped her daughter go to the bathroom and get dressed. When she was dressed the family of three ate. "John!" Samantha squealed when the dog ran over to her. "We takes him too?" Samantha asked, knowing that they were going somewhere for her surprise, she may be three but she is not stupid.

"Yes baby girl, John can come too." Dean answered.

Maria got a few extra things together, since the family pet would be joining them on their outing. "Okay baby, let's go get in daddy's car." Maria said when everything was gathered and every one had shoes on.

"Yay we takes the pala!" Samantha yelled.

"Inside voice baby girl and it is Impala." Maria said.

"Sowwy mommy." Samantha said for yelling.

"It's okay baby girl." Maria answered with a smile. Dean helped Samantha to buckle in and they were off when everyone including John was settled.

"Where we is goin?" Samantha asked.

"We are going to go to the…" Maria started.

"Carnival!" Dean finished enthusiastically.

Samantha looked at her mom with her bright blue eyes, and beautiful brown curls. "Weally?" she asked her mom.

"Yes baby really." Maria answered.

"John we is gonna go to the carnbil!" Samantha exclaimed.

John barked and wagged his tail happily, as if he understood every word the little girl before him had said. Samantha's laughter filled the car as they got closer to their destination. When they arrived, Dean got john hooked on his leash, and Maria got Samantha out of the car. Samantha helped Dean walk John by helping to hold the leash. The small family walked to the counter where you purchase tickets, they were running a special where you could buy bracelets for $15 each and ride any ride.

Dean got three of them. When everyone had them on the family headed to the port-a-potties so they could all use the bathroom before they rode anything. Maria helped Samantha and when she came out she took the leash. A teenager who spotted them walked over and asked, "How old is your daughter?"

"She turned three yesterday." Maria replied with a smile, as her daughter pet John.

"She is so cute." The girl gushed.

"Thank you." Dean said when he returned in time to hear that.

"You're welcome, well I guess I better leave ya'll alone now, nice talking to you." The teen said before retreating to hang out with her family.

"Samantha, what do you want to ride first?" Dean asked his daughter as he took the leash from his wife.

"Mawy round!" Samantha yelled.

"Marry-go-round?" Maria asked.

Her daughter nodded enthusiastically. Maria and Dean chuckled and they walked over to the line. When they got into the gate the operator said, "The dog can't get on."

"I know, John sit." Maria ordered. John did just that and he sat there patiently while his family got onto the ride.

Samantha demanded to ride a horse, so Dean stood on one side of her and Maria on the other. When the ride stopped Samantha was laughing joyously. "Dat was fun." Samantha said as they walked to the super slide.

"Yes it was. Do you want ma ma or daddy to ride the slide with you?" Maria asked as she grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Daddy wide wif me!" Samantha replied.

Maria and Dean laughed and they got into the line, Maria pulled out her camera and took John's leash from Dean as he and Samantha climbed the steps to the slide with a potato sack looking thing. Dean sat down and the guy at the top of the slide put Samantha on his lap. Dean gripped his daughter tightly as the two of them slid down the big slide. Maria snapped a picture of their smiling faces when they got to the bottom.

"Dean the fireworks are in an hour. Are we going to show Samantha what we planed?" Maria whispered to Dean as Samantha played with John, very close to her parents.

"Yeah, think she will be surprised when the sky lights up in her name and says we love you?" Dean whispered back.

"Yes, I think she will be very excited." Maria replied with a smile. "Samantha, what do you want to ride next?" Maria asked her daughter.

"Weel!" Samantha replied.

"The fairs wheel it is." Dean answered. The family made their way to the big wheel.

They made John wait with the operator. The small family got into their car and they were off. When they stopped at the top, Maria looked at her daughter, and wished she could be closer to Dean, she was freaking out. "You alright?" Dean asked his wife.

"Just a little scared of heights." Maria replied. Samantha cuddled closer to her mom.

"Ma ma, is here it okays." She said softly.

"You are too sweet baby girl." Maria said as she placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's temple.

When they finally got off the ride Dean looked over at the shooting games with a longing. "Samantha do you want daddy to win you a stuffed animal?" Maria asked.

"YEAH!" Samantha cried.

Dean thanked his wife with his eyes, and they made their way over to the shooting game. Maria held Samantha's hand, and the leash.

Dean gave the vender $5. The guy handed Dean a gun. "How many do I need to hit to get that bit monkey?" Dean asked, spotting the prize that he wanted to get his baby girl.

"Six shots no miss." The guy replied with a smirk.

Dean gave him a smirk of his own and hit six targets in a row. The guy looked at Dean with wide eyes before he took the gun and gave Dean the monkey. "Here Samantha." Dean said as he handed to monkey to his daughter.

The thing was bigger than her, so when Dean took the leash she handed it to her mom. Maria laughed as Samantha ran over to her dad. "Hungy." Samantha said softly.

"Okay, let's go get some food then we can go back to the car and watch the fireworks." Dean said with a smile. The family walked over to the hot dog stand, Dean ordered four. When they had their food and a large soda to share they walked back to the car.

Dean put John in the car, and sat a blanket by the trunk. "Okay Samantha you can run around for a little bit but you have to stay where ma ma and I can see you, and when we say come here we mean it okay?" Dean asked his daughter after she ate a hot dog.

"Okays daddy." Samantha replied. She walked to a neighboring car and played with a little boy about her age.

"_The fireworks will start in three minutes." _A guy said over the loud speaker.

"Dean, I love you." Maria said as she pulled Dean to her for a tender kiss.

When they broke apart Dean looked at her and said, "I love you too."

They looked over at Samantha and saw her crying and the little boy laughing at her. "Samantha, what's wrong?" Maria asked, going into worried mommy mode and rushing over to her.

"He push me and say haha." Samantha said pointing to her bloody hand.

"Excuse me miss can you control you son?" Maria asked harshly as she lifted her daughter onto her hip. Samantha placed her head on her mom's shoulder and cried.

"I am sorry but I think your daughter should not torment my son." The lady sneered.

Maria said nothing and walked back over to Dean, who already had the first aid kit out. He took care of Samantha's 'owie' as she called it and took her into his arms.

Maria sat beside them and held Dean's free hand. When the fireworks started Maria pointed to the very first one that popped up as Dean read it to her, "Samantha Winchester, We love you."

"Loves you too mama daddy." Samantha replied as she watched in amazement as the colors faded into the night sky.

When the fireworks ended Dean got Samantha settled in the car, where she promptly took her monkey and fell asleep.

When they small family arrived at the house, Dean and Maria tucked their daughter in and placed John in his room. They then walked to their room.

"Dean, she is going to start pre-school next year." Maria said sadly.

"I know, soon she will be in grade school, let's just be happy that when she is in pre-school it will only be half days." Dean replied.

"Yeah, I guess but I don't want my only baby to grow up Dean. I want her to stay my little baby forever." Maria said.

"Sweetheart, she will always be our baby girl. She may get older, and as she gets older she may deny it, but she will never stop being our baby girl, no matter how much she wants too." Dean replied.

"Yeah, but I know you don't want her to start dating and if she grows up any faster she will be dating sooner than you think." Maria said with a smile at Dean's face.

"I told you when we found out we were having a girl that she is not dating till she is 60." Dean said when the look of shock wore off.

"I don't think it works like that, how are you going to keep her from dating?" Maria asked.

"I will lock her in her room. We can build a bathroom onto her room, we can put a fridge and TV and everything else she will need. We will bring her food to stock her fridge every so often." Dean answered.

"Dean, you can't do that." Maria said simply.

"Why not?" Dean whined.

"Dean, you just whined, I think you know why you can't do that." Maria answered before she placed a tender kiss on her husband's lips. Dean responded eagerly, and slowly they stripped each other's clothes off. When they reached their climax, trying to be as quiet as possible since their daughter was just down the hall. After they got their breathing under control Maria laid her head on her husband's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. He placed a kiss on her fore head and Maria fell asleep. Dean followed suit shortly after.

* * *

**A/N~ Okay so not exactly 2,000 words but it is as close as I am going to get with this chapter, I thought it would be a bit longer and I am sorry for that. It is over 2,000 words including the A/N's but I don't usually count those, so anyway I hope you like it! Please review, I will post the next chapter tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12 Sick Mama & PreSchool

**A/N~ This story is almost complete and then I will start the final installment! On with the chapter!**

_**DISCLIMER: I do not own Supernatural; I do own Maria, Amber, Samantha, and John the dog.**_

* * *

It was Samantha's first day for pre-school. She was four and she and Dean were eating breakfast. Maria caught some sort of bug, so she would not be able to go with Dean to drop his daughter off for school. They decided to let her take the van to play group after school, and she would be dropped off at the house at around 3.

"Daddy I go to school!" Samantha yelled as she and her father cleaned up their dishes.

"Yes baby girl, but you need to be quiet. Mama has a headache and she is sleeping." Dean said to his daughter softly in a slightly scolding tone.

Samantha looked at the floor and then walked to the living room to say good bye to John. "Bye byes John. I see you after school." Samantha said she has been improving with speech and could almost for perfect sentences.

"Samantha let's go baby." Dean said as he grabbed his daughter's backpack.

Samantha ran out the front door. Dean buckled her in and drove off to the pre-school. Maria was in bed trying to fight a bout of nausea that had just occurred. When she realized she could no longer fight it she ran to the bathroom. She threw the toilet lid open and proceeded to throw up. 'Damn stomach flu.' Maria thought as she heaved.

When Dean arrived at the school he held Samantha's hand and walked to her class room. "Hey Amber." Dean said shocked when he entered the class room.

"Hi Dean, so I get to teach my soon to be niece?" Amber asked, referring to the fact that she and Sam were now engaged.

"Looks like it, Samantha baby be good okay?" Dean asked.

"Okay daddy…I go to play group after?" Samantha asked in a sad tone.

"Yes baby, but when you get home we can have milk and cookies. Maybe Amber will take you to see Uncle Sammy instead of going to play group." Dean answered.

"I bet Sam would love that, what time do you need her back?" Amber asked.

"Around 3 this afternoon." Dean replied.

Samantha saw the other kids and ran off to play. Dean chuckled and left. When he got home he went to the bedroom to check on his wife but found the bed empty.

"Dean…" Maria called weakly.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" Dean asked when he walked into the bathroom only to have his wife lean over the toilet again.

Dean walked over to her and held her hair out of her face. "I feel shitty." Maria whispered.

"I know the doctor said you could not get pregnant, but maybe you should take the test in case." Dean replied.

"I already did…it is just the damn stomach flu." Maria said.

Dean helped her back to the bed, and gave her some Tylenol for her head ache and slight fever. He sat in bed with his wife. "You will never guess who is teaching Samantha." Dean said out of the blue.

"Who?" Maria asked.

"Amber, as in our soon to be sister-in-law." Dean replied.

"Really? I knew they were moving here I did not think she would teach though." Maria said.

"I know, and she is taking Samantha to see Sammy after school instead of her going to play group." Dean said softly.

Maria and Dean fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

"We go see Uncle Sammy now?" Samantha asked when the rest of the kids left after class ended.

"Yes, we are going to see Sam." Amber answered.

Samantha cheered and followed her soon to be aunt to her car. When they got to the house, Samantha ran in and yelled, "Uncle Sammy!!!"

Sam came running and picked up his niece when he saw her. "Hi Samantha, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Amber is my teacher." Samantha replied and placed a kiss on her uncle's cheek.

Sam chuckled and took her to the kitchen, "Do you want a cookie?" he asked her.

Samantha nodded, and when amber walked into the room Sam and Samantha were both munching on a cookie.

When 3pm rolled around, Sam told amber he would take Samantha home. When they walked into the house, they saw Dean and Maria sitting on the couch. Maria was heaving into a bucket and Dean was holding the bucket for her. "Maria is there anything I can get you?" Sam asked when she finished. Samantha sat beside her mother.

"Water please?" Maria asked.

Sam nodded and left the room to get her a glass of water when he returned Maria carefully sipped the water, knowing that it was only a matter of time before she saw it again. "Do you want Amber and I to take Samantha for the night? Amber can take her to school." Sam said as he gently hugged his sister-in-law.

"If you don't mind, that would be great." Maria replied before she groaned. She got up and ran to the bathroom.

"I will be back, help Samantha pack please." Dean said, he ran after Maria.

Sam took Samantha to her room and packed her an overnight bag. "Maria, are you okay?" Dean asked as he knocked on the door.

"No…" Maria groaned.

Dean sighed, whishing he could help his wife better, and went back to the living room. "Daddy, is mama gonna be okay?" Samantha asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes baby girl, she will be just fine, you are going to stay with Uncle Sammy and Amber tonight, mama and I will see you tomorrow." Dean said as he hugged his daughter.

Samantha bid her father goodbye, and Sam said goodbye to his brother. Then the two were off.

When Maria and Dean finally went to sleep, Maria was feeling a hell of a lot better.

The next day when they woke up they cuddled on the couch and watched TV until Amber dropped Samantha off, when she left Samantha and her parents watched TV until it was time for dinner.

After dinner they all took their baths, and then went to bed.

* * *

**A/N~ Sorry it is shorter than usual but I have a 26 page autobiography to do for my English class….one page for every letter of the alphabet, and each letter has to have a paragraph for three things that start with that letter that describe me…..oh well. I hope you like it please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Sick

**A/N~ This is chapter 13, I really hope you guys like it…normally I would be working on Homework, but I came home from school sick, I just woke up from a nap and I will post again tonight I am sure since I took a three hour nap…**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural; I do own Amber, Samantha, Maria, and John the dog.**_

* * *

Samantha is now five and in kindergarten. Dean and Maria were sitting on the couch with Sam and Amber, who were officially married. "So how was the honey moon?" Maria asked softly, remembering her own.

"It was good, we got back in last night, we were going to stay for another week or two but Amber has not been feeling well for about a week." Sam answered squeezing his wife's hand gently.

"Excuse me." Amber blurted before running off to the bathroom.

"Sam, stay here with Dean, let me go talk to her." Maria said, stopping Sam from running after Amber. "Amber, are you okay?" Maria asked as she entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her-self.

"Yeah, this has been happening for a week." Amber replied.

"Have you had your period since before you left?" Maria asked.

"No…but why does that…" Amber trailed off when she realized what Maria was getting at.

"I have a pregnancy test, in the medicine cabinet of the master bathroom. Go take it." Maria said gently.

"Will you come with me?" Amber asked, scared of the prospect of being a mother. Maria nodded and Amber flushed the toilet, and brushed her teeth with a traveling toothbrush. She and Maria went to the master bathroom. Maria said on the bed while Amber took the test. Four minutes later Amber emerged from the bathroom.

"So Sam, you think she is pregnant?" Dean asked, after the girls had been gone for a few minutes.

"I don't know, but if she is I will be happy." Sam replied with a smile.

"It's positive." Maria said gently to Amber when she saw her look of shock. Amber merely nodded and she and Maria walked to the living room.

"Sam…I am pregnant." Amber said softly when she was sitting in the arms of her husband.

"That's wonderful!" Sam exclaimed with a goofy smile on his face.

"Congratulations you guys." Dean said proudly.

Just then the phone rang, Maria ran to the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?" Maria said when she picked up.

"_Hello this is the school nurse calling from the elementary school. I have Samantha in my office, and she was sent to me when her teacher found her in the bathroom vomiting." Nurse Sarah replied._

"Okay, I will be there in 20 minutes to get her, could you please get her stuff together for me?" Maria replied.

"_Yes ma'am I can." The nurse replied then hung up._

Maria placed the phone back on the receiver, and went back to the living room. "Dean I need the keys." Maria said softly to her husband.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Samantha's school nurse just called, she has been throwing up. I need to go get her, just stay here with Sam and Amber." Maria answered.

"Actually Maria we were just leaving, we need to get home to make an appointment with an OBGYN." Amber said, seeing the worried mommy.

Maria nodded, she and Dean said bye to their family. Sam and Amber left in Amber's car. "Okay, let John out and we will go get Samantha." Maria said to her husband.

Dean nodded and put the dog out back, he set the alarm and locked up then he and Maria headed to the car. "You thing she is going to be okay?" Maria asked, worried about her daughter.

"I am sure she will be fine." Dean replied.

"Yes, but what worries me is that she did not go to the nurse willingly, her teacher found her getting sick in the bathroom and sent her." Maria said.

"You know she hates missing school that is probably the only reason she did not go." Dean replied, reassuring his wife.

Maria nodded and about fifteen minutes later Dean and Maria were waiting in the front office for their daughter to come so they could take her home. When Samantha came into the office with the nurse she was pale, and her bright blue eyes were glazed over. Her hair which was usually bouncy was laying limp from the sweat. "Come here baby." Maria said softly to her ill daughter.

Dean took her book bag from the nurse and Maria carried her daughter to the car. When Samantha was buckled in the back, Maria and Dean got into the front of the Impala. Dean started to car and they were off. "Samantha, how are you feeling sweetie?" Maria asked softly.

"My tummy hurts…" Samantha replied softly.

"We are going to be home soon, and then you can lie on the couch or go to bed." Dean said softly.

They were almost home when Maria looked back at her daughter, who was being really quiet. "Mama I think I am gonna throw up again." Samantha, who was now forming perfect sentences with no grammar errors, said.

Dean pulled over and when the car was completely stopped, Maria got out and helped her daughter to the side of the road. Samantha bent over and coughed and gagged before finally the rest of her stomach contents fell from her lips. Maria rubbed her back and held her hair back for her.

When Samantha finished she and Maria got back into the car. "Dean, should we take her to the doctor?" Maria asked worriedly.

"No sweetheart, it is probably the 24 hour stomach bug that is going around." Dean answered softly.

The rest of the ride was quiet, and when the small family arrived home, Samantha went straight to her room, after telling her parents to leave her alone. She did not want them to hover, and Maria sat on the couch while Dean let in John. When Dean joined his wife on the couch, Maria cuddled up to her husband, who in turn wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and they both sat in silence, listening for their sick daughter.

Samantha was trying to go to sleep, but she felt as if there was something trying to claw it's was out of her stomach. She felt really nauseated and thought she was going to throw up again. She got out of bed and slowly and quietly made her way to the bathroom. She did not want her parents to follow her because she hated being hovered when she was sick, it got on her five year old nerves.

She had no such luck as her mother rushed in the bathroom as she dry heaved pitifully over the toilet.

Maria had brought her some water, and Samantha drank it very carefully. Maria helped Samantha back to bed where she placed a wet cloth over her forehead, and she placed a bucket by the bed then said, "Try and get some sleep baby, I will bring you some soup later today. If you need to throw up again there is a bucket right here." She then placed a gentle kiss on her sick child's forehead.

Samantha buried herself deeper into the blankets and fell asleep. Maria walked out to the living room and sat with Dean. For the rest of the day Dean and Maria took turns caring for their daughter.

The next day Samantha was much better, but still weak so her parents kept her home. Of course when Samantha was stronger she had to stay with her aunt and uncle because both of her parents had caught the bug.

While Dean was in the master bathroom, Maria was in Samantha's bathroom. Two days later when they were 100% better, Samantha returned home.

The small family spent the whole day together, well after Samantha got home from school anyway.

* * *

**A/N~ Hope you like it, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Samantha has

**A/N~ I know I said it would be 15 chapters, but this is the last chapter of this story, and I am sorry, but I want to get started on the third installment. So anyway this one will have a two year time skip instead of the one year. Oh and this chapter is going to be really short compared to the rest of the chapters, sorry about that.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural; I do own Amber, Maria, Samantha, John the dog, and Katie.**_

* * *

Maria, Dean and Sam were with seven year old Samantha at Sam and Amber's place celebrating their daughter's first birthday. "Happy birthday Katie!" Maria said to her cousin, she then placed a kiss on her check.

"Samantha, come here." Dean said softly.

"Yes Daddy?" Samantha asked.

"Where did you get that?" Dean asked, indicating a bruise on her left arm.

"I don't know…" Samantha replied, she then returned to her cousin.

"Maria, we need to take her to the doctor after the party." Dean whispered to his wife.

"Why?" Maria asked concerned.

"She has been tired lately, when we had cake a few minutes ago she said she was not hungry, and she has not eaten in the past eight hours. Not to mention the fact that she bleeds really easily and bruises just as easily." Dean explained.

"Okay, we will take her in. I will call her doctor real quick." Maria whispered. She walked over to Sam and asked, "Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah, it is in the master bedroom." Sam replied.

Maria nodded and headed to Sam's room. When she got in there she saw the phone and picked it up. _"Hello this is Dr. Smith." The doctor answered. _Because Samantha gets sick so much they had her direct phone number.

"Hello, this is Maria Winchester, Dean and I need to make an appointment for Samantha." Maria replied.

"_What is going on with little Samantha this time?" Dr. Smith asked._

"She has been sleeping more lately, she bleeds and bruises really easily, and she has loss of appetite." Maria answered.

"_Bring her in an hour." Dr. Smith said._

"Okay…" Maria replied then hung up. She walked back into the living room. "Dean we have to take her in, in the next hour." Maria said softly.

"Sammy, I am sorry, but we have to take Samantha to the doctor." Dean said to his brother.

"Alright man, is she alright?" Sam replied.

"We don't know." Maria said softly. "Samantha, baby come say good bye to Uncle Sammy and Aunt Amber." Maria called.

Samantha came running and gave her good bye hugs and kisses and followed her parents to the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked when they did not take the turn off to their house.

"The doctor." Dean answered.

Samantha said nothing and when they got their Dr. Smith ran all sorts of blood tests.

"Samantha has a very low white blood cell count; we are going to have to run one more test to confirm the diagnosis." Dr. Smith said.

Maria nodded and they ran to test, when the doctor returned he had another doctor with her.

"Samantha has….."

* * *

**A/N~ Okay guys that is the end of 'The Life of Dean and Maria Winchester' keep your eyes peeled for 'Samantha's Life' which is the third and final installment. I will try to have the first chapter posted tonight. Please Review!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15 AN

Okay you guys here is the deal with my stories….ALL Naruto stories have come to an end, I am sorry if this upsets any of you, but I am not getting any feedback on them what so ever. I love you guys who did review in the beginning but now that no one is reviewing the Naruto stories are discontinued, I will leave them up just for the heck of it.

My Supernatural series, I am actually going to write the first of many one-shots with our little family from my series. Umm…I was actually considering doing yet another fanfic about Dean and Sam, but I decided against it because I am getting feedback on my characters in the series I wrote. The first one shot will be up either later tonight, or sometime tomorrow.

Also, I did have a fictionpress account under this username, but I am no longer going to use it due to the fact that my stories on that account suck eggs. I did start another one under a different username, and if you want to check out the story I have there the username is keiko93 Ummm…you don't have to look at it if you doing like lesbian relationships, hell or even stories about bi-sexual girls, because that is what will be on that account. I explained on the profile. Until I figure out how to delete an account on then I will just be deleting everything in the tokiohotelluver93 account on that site, this one will stay here I promise. Anyway like I said I will not be writing any more Naruto, but I will try to post the first on many one-shots in my Supernatural series tonight or tomorrow.

I will be posting this note on every single story, so if you are subscribed to my author alerts then only read this one. Talk to you all later! :)


End file.
